


New Beginnings

by Soph



Series: Yugioh GX [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph/pseuds/Soph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of a new life for the duelists of Duel Academia. They were reborn in a world where duelling is rare and thought weird. When Johan begins a new academy after being transferred, the whole story is begun again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So as I got bored... I started a new series! Not sure what I should name the series yet, so suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters. This is for free entertainment purposes only, not trying to copyright.
> 
> Comments are welcome, as always!
> 
> Well without further ado... Here! :)

Johan Anderson was your average student. Well, when I say average, I mean, he seems perfectly normal. Until you catch him talking to his spirits. Never mind, his secret skill and passion for duelling. Everybody who knows Johan, thinks he's crazy. They can't see his spirits, so they don't believe him when he says they are real. But Johan knows better. 

Johan sat on a table alone in the cafeteria. It was his first day at this new academy, after being transferred. His only friends were his spirits. But if he spoke to them, everybody here would think he was crazy. Just like everybody back home. 

He watched his little creature, that looked slightly like purple cat, explore the new environment. The little creature was one of Johan's Crystal Beasts, Ruby Carbuncle. But he just called her Ruby for short. He watched her climb across a few of the tables for a bit. And then he saw her jump onto someone's head. She sat on their head, mimicking what they were doing. Johan couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 

Across the room, sat a group of boys, all cramped around a table.   
"Hey, it's that new kid over there," A dark haired one told the others. The others looked over at Johan, who was still laughing at Ruby.   
"What could he be laughing about?" Another wondered aloud.  
"Oh! It's him!" Another realised. The other boys turned to him, showing they wanted to know more.   
"He's the one who's known for being a bit crazy. Apparently, he can see spirits and he talks to them. But nobody else can see them, so everybody just thinks he is crazy," The blonde haired boy continued. The group looked back at Johan.

Johan stood up and noticed the guys looking at him. They turned away quickly and acted casually. Johan placed his hand on the table so Ruby could climb up it and onto his shoulder. He smiled at the little creature, by his side, and walked towards the door. 

Johan found a tree that provided some shade from the warm sun, near a river which flowed gently. He sat down by it and yawned. The new academy had him almost knocked out with sleepiness. He pulled out a notebook and was just about to start studying when he heard a growl by his side.  
"Johan." The creature growled.  
"Hey, Topaz," Johan replied casually. Very casually to say he had a tiger by his side. This was another of his Crystal Beasts, Topaz Tiger.   
"Johan, I know you are tired. Now. Rest." Topaz growled back at him.  
"I will be fine," Johan insisted.  
Topaz pounced on Johan, knocking him to the ground. "Rest. Now."   
"Ouch... Topaz, I gotta get this stuff done," Johan told the tiger. He pushed Topaz off him. Then he noticed a strange shadow appear next to him. 

Johan sat up to see a brown haired boy, slightly younger than himself. He rubbed his eyes and sat up properly.   
"Can I help you?" Johan asked politely.  
"You are the new kid, right?" The brunette asked curiously.  
"Yeah..." Johan replied hesitantly.  
"The one that speaks to spirits?" The boy continued.  
Johan nodded. He stood up and allowed Ruby onto his shoulder.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I am busy." He told the boy. He knew that the boy would tease him and pick on him because he couldn't see the spirits. So Johan wasn't going to stick around for that. Not looking back, Johan started walking back towards his dorm.


End file.
